


The Adventures of Prince Town

by Quinns_Safe_Space



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinns_Safe_Space/pseuds/Quinns_Safe_Space
Summary: Bella and Edward are visiting the town of Prince for Alice's famous banquet. Mishaps occur and things get complicated while Bella struggles to figure out if her feelings for Edward are merely platonic, or something bigger than the both of them…DUNDUNDUUUUUNNNN
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Adventures of Prince Town

**Author's Note:**

> Very fluffy with a satisfyingly silly ending, because these two fuckers deserve it ❤️ 
> 
> SM owns all characters mentioned, but the plot and shit? It's all mine!
> 
> Also, I find reading fan fic along with music is super fun. So here’s my playlist fir this fic :) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WrRx2yvJyd905qTVonR4O?si=uXbsaLgjR_CxppObcebKQA

I was tired, I was hungry, and I was thirsty as SHIT. But right now Edward was helping me change into a gown in the back of a moving taxi.

Which isn't as easy or ~sensual~ as one would dream.

We ran over a speed bump and my head clashed against Edward's. 

"Ouch, sorry Bells." Edward apologized even though it was a simultaneous act blamed on the speed bump. 

He noticed me struggling to remove my bra in such a closed place and offered "Can I help you Bella?"

I nodded in response.

I felt his chilled fingers slide along my rib cage as he slid my sports bra above my head. His fingers left a trail of electric shivers. I tried to repress it but I even gasped. 

The driver turned around to see what the noise came from. Edward, already unbuckled, brought his arm across my chest to guard me from the drivers eyes. I felt so uncomfortable, the warmth in my cheeks was growing.

I must've looked burgundy at that point.

"Don't... you... dare..." Edward growled under his breath as the driver turned back to the road.

"Wasn't going to. Your tip better be huugee." The driver retorted, dragging out each letter of the word.

At this moment Edward finally removed his arm from across my chest and pulled a white laced bra out of the black trunk.

I reached my hands up as he placed the cups against my breasts'. I noticed him glance down for a second. 

Maybe I was imagining it.

We were just friends after all. It had been that way since the first grade. When I got him out of a pickle with some bullies. Bella and Edward, best friends. Forever.

His gentle hands turned my waist and I felt him press the cool metal of the bra clasp against my back. 

We hit a bump. We both fell forward to the left.

I guess he must've been trying to guard me from the wandering eyes in cars nearby, but his hands ended up in a little bit of a situation. Being placed right on top of my breasts.

I turned around to see a gorgeous blush gracing his face. He mumbled something inaudible and brought the clasp back to my back. 

The sound of a click and his hands left my body.

Right on cue the car came to a halt. 

The Prince hotel. We'd be staying here after the Arington's party tonight. I guess I'd make the rest of my change in the safety of a bedroom, gosh I was grateful! 

But a little sad that Edward wouldn't help me dress, I missed his hands against my skin and the way his eyes stared at my body. 

Edward removed his black pea coat and wrapped it around my shoulders. 

Next thing I know Edward was handing the driver cash and at my door helping me walk to our room for the night. He'd already arranged everything and gotten us checked in. His friend Jasper owned the establishment.

Soon we were inside. The first thing I noticed in the lovely room was the lack of multiple beds. The bedroom only had one. A deep red king sized bed, with white silk sheets. It was gorgeous, but there would obviously be some arousing problems that came with it. 

However beautiful the room was, there were no couches, huge armchairs, secondary beds, or cots. Meaning we'd have to find a different room.

"Hey Edward, could you call Jasper?" I called him over from the kitchenette. 

"What's the matter?" He seemed concerned.

"Oh nothing really— just that there's only one bed..." I said.

"It's a king, I think it'll work." He said with a smile.

"But I can call Jasper and ask for a new one if it makes you more comfortable?" He offered.

"It's alright, we'll work it out." I said with reassurance.

"So, do you need help changing?" He said mischievously.

"Sure." God this was going to be fun!!

Edward carefully removed my sweat pants and slid on my stockings. 

"Hey do you want to change your—" he gestured to my undergarments that shall not be named. They were bright pink, and would probably show through my sheer gold dress.

"I'll do that." I said.

Edward handed me white lace [item that shall not be named] and turned from me. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and I was lying upon it. Mere inches from each other. It was incredible, yet painful. It took a bit of maneuvering, but I eventually made it into the white [item that shall not be named]'s, and threw the pink thing across the room. 

Noticing my [item that shall not be named] was now across the room Edward thought it safe to turn around and re- began inching the stockings up my legs. 

He was in thigh territory now and I was near crying. I wanted him so fucking bad right now it was difficult to think. So I just sat there. As Edward fucking Cullen teased me with his gorgeous fingers.

I almost moaned, but alas, even I was better than that.

Next he dressed me in the beautiful flowing dress and we had a tickle competition. I lost. 

In the end I was pinned underneath Edward while he played with the spot in the crook of my neck that made wild! At a point I saw his face, he was smiling up at me, and I'd be lying if that want the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

His fucking hair was so sexy, even alone.

I felt teeth on my neck and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I asked Edward to stop, using our safe word "jelly ham." I didn't tell him why, but he was the kinda person who didn't really care if he didn't know.  
And I felt comfortable about that.

Right as I said it Edward backed up and sat in the foot of the bed asking if I was okay.

"Are you alright, Bells?" He said looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks Ed." I smiled. 

And soon he smiled too. Edward helped me up and slid the matching white lace shall across my shoulders. After staring with a look I couldn't read he called me over to the mirror. 

I didn't like looking at myself much. So once I stood in front of the full length mirror my feet became the absolute most intriguing things ever. Until Edward lifted my chin up to look at him. He's put his pointer and middle fingers under my chin and faced it towards the mirror. Where his eyes captivated me... before they found there way back to the floor. I couldn't help it. 

"Bella, look at yourself." His voice had a harsher tone in it, which I didn't understand. He turned my shoulders back towards the mirror and gazed into my eyes through the damned glass.

"You're absolutely stunning. And I don't want you or anyone to say anything else. Got it?" He said.

"Oh-okay. Th-thank you." I mumbled out, trying to hide the fact that tears had already started rolling down my face.

"Look at me." Edward's voice was firm. I brought my eyes to his and he wiped my tears away with his knuckles. "Don't cry love, you're perfect." And cue the next flow of tears! Wait did he just call me love? Oh I was starting to like this mirror game after all.

"Thanks again Edward." I couldn't look at him when I said it. Not this time. It was too much. His hands were already on me, I couldn't take it if his eyes were too. Not that I'd mind...

"You have nothing to thank me for, this is what friends do." He giggled a little as he said this and it totally excited me. 

Shit. Is that all we were? Two friends fooling around before a party? Nothing good could ever come of that. 

I had to stop playing along. Even if it hurt like hell to do so.

"Ready to head off Bells?" Edward asked whilst standing at the threshold. Apparently he'd moved while I'd been having this inner thought monologue.

"Yes Edward. I need to fix up my makeup and grab my extra 'just in case' meds, but that's about it. Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Aw your makeup looks great Bells, and I already have your meds, let's get out of here!" He reached for my hand and we weaved our fingers together. 

He locked up the room and we walked downstairs to the lobby area. Edward stood out into the road and began to call a taxi over when his phone rung. He slowly moved to a bench in the sitting area and hung up moments later.

"Hey Bella, it looks like the party is off." He said.

"Oh no, is Alice okay?" I hoped everyone was alright.

"She's fine Bella, don't worry. Her favorite caterer canceled last moment for a larger event and Alice rescheduled the party as a response." He explained.

So we walked back inside the one bedroom hotel room, and I think I could read his thoughts. What the hell would we do tonight?

3 hours.

It was already 1 am and Edward and I were both drunk and cuddling one another on the large bed. 

I felt at home in his arms. 

He nuzzled his face into my neck and damn me if it didn't feel delicious. His breath on my skin, his cedar & bergamot cologne, his chest against mine, the slurred words he giggled into my ear. 

I loved it. 

I wished in that moment that I could live the rest of my life, without leaving this bed. We could call people to bring us food and things, but I don't think I'll ever get up again. 

He was too perfect to resist, and I loved him beyond what I thought possible. 

I think I was falling for my best friend. Or at least I was just realizing that. Oops— I felt his breath on my face, I looked up... and what do you know. His lips were right above my own.

Edward's eyes were filled with passion and lust. And soon his lips were upon me. And he was ravishingly me, trying to get as much of me as was possible, like I'd disappear come morning. Come to think of it, I would. After all, this was only for tonight. Tomorrow I'd be back in my dorm room at college, and Edward would be states away from me. 

I couldn't do this. Not when nothing could come of it.

I wouldn't be able to give Edward what he wanted tonight, because I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Once I'd gotten a taste, I'm sure I'd never be able to be quenched. I'd be heartbroken and I wouldn't have a best friend. 

I had to stop this.

He had me against the headboard now. Whispering naughty things into my ear and kissing ever exposed part of me. He was fucking mewling even. Oh my god, I don't know how I'm supposed to stop this. 

But even if I wasn't worried about our friendship being at stake we couldn't sleep together when we were drunk. That's just wrong, and what if I'm taking advantage of him? I don't want to do that!

I felt his tongue lick my collarbone, and no matter how good it felt, I knew it was time to stop. 

But just as I'd thought that Edward had started kissing down my chest. Slowly slipping my dress down as he went. 

Soon he'd marked every part of my body, and my dress was laying in a heap on the floor.

“Bella you won't even be able to fathom the things I'm going to do to you..." Edward said seductively in between kisses.

And then I felt his hands move up my back and begin un- clasping my bra. 

"Stop!" I yelled and scooted away from him.

"Oh my god Bella, did I do something wrong? Have I hurt you? Are you okay?" Edward seemed so worried.

"No... I j- just don't think I can do this." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I started fiddling with the lace on my [shall not be named] "I can't sleep with you Edward." 

"Why not?" God why did Edward have to look so sad?

"It's not you, I just— I can't sleep with you if you're going back to California tomorrow. It would break my heart. And I really don't think I'd be able to loose a best friend. It's just too complicated!! I'm so sorry Edward." I huffed.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Hey, you know I'm in love with you, right?" I should've kept my mouth shut, but I'd been hiding it for too long!

"I— um excuse me?" Edward looked at me quizzically.

"I've been in love with you since the 6th grade." I winced.

"I'm- I don't know what to say?" Oh my god was he about to leave me? Well I'll beat him to it. I threw my [item that shall remain unnamed] and my other clothes into my bag and began stomping out.

Edward ran to stop me. "Bella. That's not what I mean. It's going to take me some time to figure this out, but I want you to look me in the eyes. Bella. Listen to me." His voice was firm yet careful. I loved his voice. Why was I running off from this beautiful person again? 

"I've loved you since the 7th grade dance." Edward said staring into my fucking soul. 

"WHAT. THE. ABSOLUTE. FUCKARY. IS. GOING. ON. RIGHT. NOW?!?!?!?" I yelled. 

"YOU'RE ASKING ME?!?!" he screamed back.

Edward looked like he'd re- evaluated the situation because his expression shifted to one of pure excitement. "Wait, if you like me— you like me, correct?"

"I love you." I confirmed.

"Okay, and I love you... so... WHY AREN'T WE FUCKING ALREADY???" He yelled.

"Um I'm not sure, LET'S FUCK!!" I responded with enthusiasm.

"YES!!" He yelled in return.

*Switch to authors POV*

They then fucked and moved in together in CA where they both went to college to become accountants, because nobody asks you questions when you say you're an accountant. — Rocky Paterra

Love y'all, 

Xoxo Quinn Snow

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it lovelies, reviews are seriously appreciated. lmk if you want more chapters?? stay safe ppl <3


End file.
